


[Art] Mother

by Shadow_Hole



Series: Inktober 2019 [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Ink, Inktober, Inktober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Hole/pseuds/Shadow_Hole
Summary: Merlinktober day 10Inspired by Lefayart"I left them all alone""I know""I left him alone mother""I know, and it's not your fault Arthur, he will wait for you"





	[Art] Mother

"I left them all alone"

  
"I know"

  
"I left him alone mother"

  
"I know, and it's not your fault Arthur, he will wait for you"

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact:  
my mother's birthday it's exactly today!!  
what a coincidence uh?  
that's why this isn't particulary long or detailed sorry, had to spend some time with my family :)


End file.
